


Laying General

by phaedra4



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: F/M, dirty filthy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phaedra4/pseuds/phaedra4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khadgar and Lothar’s young female general find a way to relax after saving Azeroth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laying General

**Author's Note:**

> I may have broken a few rules. Forgive me.

Llane was dead.

The mood in Stormwind was strange. There was deep rooted sadness running through the city like a choking fog, weighing heavily over everyone it encountered and no one could hide from its taint.

Oddly, there was a sense of jubilation fused with the city wide grief. Yes, King Llane was dead. But Stormwind was alive. Gloriously alive.

An Alliance was in its early stages of infancy. Humans, Elves and Dwarves were meeting to treat together and form an alliance against the Orcs. Even the death of a great man such as Llane could not completely dampen the excitement and exhilaration that Alliance brought to the people of Stormwind and all of Azeroth.

Drinks flowed freely in The Gilded Rose. Men drank to honour Llane. They drank to toast The Alliance and Lothar. They drank to forget the devastating blow of an Orc hammer on the head of men they had called comrade.

Porenn drank for all those reasons.

It had been a rough few weeks. The death of not only Llane but also Callan had hit her hard. Being Lothar’s general meant she was close to Callan and felt his loss as deeply as she would her own kin. It still brought fire to her chest to think about him.

Oh The Alliance was good news of course, and Lothar was the right man to lead them, but it had all come at such a cost.

But tonight was not the night to dwell on the fate of the departed. Tonight was a night to honour and celebrate, and Porenn was owed a drink.

She slipped easily through the bar, pausing to drink with comrades and clap men she had fought with on the shoulder as they roared with delight when she was passing. She had worked hard in the beginning of her career to earn the respect of these men and now she was one of them, able to fight or drink just as well as any of the others, but it wasn’t with them she planned to spend her night. They saw her as one of their own, another solider and nothing more. Tonight she desired to be with the only person who had seen her as woman first for a very long time.

She jogged up the stairs and towards the rooms above the main room of the inn, following a corridor around to the back of the building. The noise of the rowdy common room dwindled the further into the building she went until it was finally nothing more than a dull hum in the background.

She didn’t bother knocking and let herself in.

“Khadgar. You owe me a drink.”

The young mage span around. His hands came up to defend himself and he began forming a spell, his eyes turning blue for a fraction of a second before he recognized the intruder and the attack died on his lips.

She laughed “Jumpy, aren’t you” she teased, kicking the door shut behind her and leaning casually against his dresser and crossing her arms over her chest.

He smirked sheepishly “The last time anyone walked into my room uninvited it was Medivh and he set all my research on fire. So forgive me if I’m a little wary of guests” he chuckled, closing the book he was holding. He had abandoned his cape and tunic and was in his shirt sleeves. 

She looked different too. Without her armour, of which Garona had worn an exact copy, she looked smaller. Tonight in tight fitted breeches that were so snug around the backside they brought a blush to his cheeks and cause a stir in his chest. He’d seen her in breeches before but never paired with only a thin white shirt that clung close to the skin and left a little bosom on show. He tried hard not to stare.

“My apologies” she said “but you do owe me a drink.”

 

_She stood on the edge of the ridge, starring out into the night, her eyes drinking in every detail of the landscape. The closer they travelled to the site of the portal the Orcs were building, the more she was on her guard._

_They had stopped for the night and Lothar was relaxed as usual but she had been sure to scout the perimeter before she could settle for the night. If she could settle. She didn’t trust Garona, no matter how much Llane and Lothar insisted she was on their side._

_“He wishes to lie with me” with her back to them she glanced in their direction as Garona spoke._

_“I beg your pardon” Khadgar was flustered and Lothar no doubt amused as he sat down to eat._

_“You would be injured”_

_“I-I don’t wanna lie with you” Khadgar insisted, flustered. Porenn turned to watch, amused._

_“Good. You would not be an effective mate” Garona went on as Khadgar grimaced and hid his face in his hand. Lothar laughed and Porenn looked down, biting back a laugh and hiding her mirth from the embarrassed boy._

_“No, No! I do not want to lie with_ you _.” Khadgar insisted._

 _His eyes glanced away for an almost undetectable fraction of a second, but Garona noticed and understanding dawned on her “You wish to lie with_ her _” she corrected herself._

_Garona and Lothar both looked at Porenn who stood in stunned silence._

_“I.. I..” Khadgar stammered, floundering around for something to say “that’s… that’s not..” the pinch of flush in his cheeks betrayed any attempt to deny the truth Garona had stumbled onto._

_“She would be a wise choice” Garona continued “She is very beautiful. However, I do not think you could easily handle a woman of her temperament.”_

_Porenn snapped out of her initial shock and laughed awkwardly to cover how taken aback she was “Oh I’d be gentle with him” she joked, sitting down beside the still highly amused Lothar “Do you want to lie with me Khadgar?” she asked, enjoying his discomfort._

_“I.. I..you’re.. I mean” he stammered, flustered. He swallowed and shook his head to regain focus. He took a deep breath “You are very beautiful” he said, blushing still._

_She laughed softly “Maybe a drink first bookworm.”_

 

“You remembered that huh?” Khadgar chuckled, clearing away the mess on his desk and taking two small pewter cups and a pitcher of scented wine from one of the shelves by the window.

Porenn crossed the room and joined him at the table as he poured wine into the two cups and sat facing her.

“To Llane” he said, lifting his cup.

“Llane” she said, joining her cup to his before emptying the whole thing and pouring herself another.

“You can really knock that stuff back” Khadgar noted, slowly sipping at his own. He hadn’t much of a taste for wine or ale.

“All soldiers very quickly acquire a taste for wine and ale”

He smile sadly at the flash of anguish in her eyes. Her glazed over for a second, before she shook her head and brought herself back to the room, pushing back the memories of what had happened on yet another battlefield.

“What will you do now?” She asked, swilling wine in her cup.

Khadgar sighed “I don’t know” he shrugged “I should probably continue my training.”

She frowned “I thought you renounced your vow” it wasn’t a question.

He took a drink in order to give himself a second to think “I did” he nodded “but with Medivh dead now I think it’s time I reconsidered that vow.”

“And what if Lothar asks you to stay?”

His gaze snapped to hers “Do you think he will?”

She considered it for a moment “Perhaps. You’re pretty useful to have around Khad, you did save my life.”

 

_She couldn’t breathe._

_Everything was burning. She felt like she was on fire, burning from the inside out._

_The huge Orc hammer had slammed into her chest with such a blow that she felt her ribs snap under the force. She was sure her lung had collapsed. Her throat burnt as she fought to snatch breath, grasping for air._

_The edges of her vision began to blur and darken but she refuse to lower her sword. Her men needed her. Outnumbered and caught in a bottle neck they had no chance of winning this skirmish. They had to flee._

_She could hear her heartbeat drumming in her ears as she fought to stay conscious but finally they started to retreat._

_She felt the blood dripping from the side of her mouth and knew she would die from her wounds. Her only hope now was to cover her men whilst they fled._

_Already thrown from her horse she tried to swing her sword but stumbled and fell to one knee._

_Then, seemingly appearing out of the shadows Khadgar was galloping towards her. She could barely hear him calling her name through the haze of unconsciousness snatching at her but she saw him lean from the saddle, stretching his arm out to her._

_She lifted her own arm and felt him grab onto her, wrapping his hand around her arm and pulling her up into his saddle with more strength than she ever would’ve suspected he had._

_He secured an arm around her middle and held her tight against his chest as they retreated back up into the mountain. She slumped against him and coughed up blood._

_The second they were safe he leapt down from his horse and pulled her with him, lying her on the floor as one of her men tore her breast plate off and bent to examine her crushed side._

_“Go.. help The.. Guardian” speech was near impossible when she couldn’t breathe and she coughed up another mouthful of blood._

_“Hold on” an unfamiliar voice said. She couldn’t even recognise the face of the man who had come to aid her._

_“I’m dead.. go..” she pleaded with Khadgar, who was muttering to himself and laying his hands gently on her._

_Khadgar’s eyes turned that unnatural shade of blue and she felt a surge of something rush through her. She felt as though she had dove head first into freezing water and her entire body surged and tensed. She grit her teeth and screamed in pain as she felt the shattered bones inside her shift and reform and suddenly her lung was re-inflated and she was gulped down all the sweet air she could manage. Khadgar smiled and removed his hands._

_She sat up, wide eyed and in awe at being alive and unhurt and looked at Khadgar, who had a relieved smile on his face and nodded to her. With no words to express her gratitude she threw her arms around his neck and held onto him for dear life, tears streaming down her face.  
_

 

He smiled sheepishly and shook his head “It wasn’t nothing. I couldn’t let you die” He insisted.

“Not until we’d had this drink at least” she said.

Khadgar smiled and blushed, looking down at his wine to avoid her eye “Well, yes. There is that too.” He admitted. He didn’t have much training in healing spells but instinct had kicked in when he’d seen how badly her rib cage had been caved in. All he could think was she _couldn’t_ die.

It wasn’t supposed to happen that way. He hadn’t kissed her yet. And he so wanted to kiss her. Oh _why_ hadn’t he told her he did want to lie with her, she was dying in front of him and _damn it Khadgar if you missed your chance._

He hadn’t been able to admit to anyone that it was only his own selfish desire that kept him in control enough to handle that spell and restore her health.

It had all been worth the risk when he got to hold her in his arms, pressed against his chest after the healing was done.

He reached slowly across the table and took her hand in his “You look beautiful tonight.” For a woman of such strength her hand was tiny in his.

 

_She brought him back from the brink._

_As the Fel surrounded him, engulfed him and tried to take over his body she reached her hand out to him. It reached into every inch of him, trying to consume him whole._

_“Khadgar!” She gasped, reaching out to him desperately._

_Lothar stared at him with wide eyes and grasped her by the shoulders, pulling her back and away from him. He was afraid of what the young mage would do to them if he couldn’t resist the sickly lure of the Fel._

_She struggled against Lothar as he pulled her away from him. He was barely aware of them._

__You have to protect them. __

_The voice spoke in is his head and he battled with the Fel to raise an arm and erect a shield around them, making them safe from him._

_“KHADGAR!” Her voice should’ve sounded far away behind the shimmering blue wall of his barrier but he heard as clearly as if she were right in front of him. She pounded her fists against the shield, screaming his name “KHADGAR!”_

_“You’re stronger than he is” Lothar said as he fought to free Medivh from the demon inside._

_Medivh writhed and screamed beneath him as the demon tried and failed to fight the power of the younger man._

_He struggled to his feet as the Fel wracked his body. He saw it all. Saw all power and death in the universe, saw the destruction of all. His mind began to turn dark._

_“Fight it Khadgar, please” she was pleading with him, her voice soft and as close as if she were whispering in his ear. “Please, don’t give in.” The anguish in her voice awoke what light remained in him and he found it in him to summon the light and expel the Fel._

_He was exhausted after his fight with the Fel but he showed them his eyes to prove he had won that hard fought battle._

_“I have to go” Lothar said as the silhouette of his gryphon passed overhead. He paused and lifted Khadgar’s head “I’m proud of you” Lothar told him. Porenn was crouched behind him, tear tracks on her cheeks and he turned to her and said “Stay with him.”_

_She nodded as Lothar left and Khadgar was on his hands and knees, panting._

_“Come here” he panted, looking up and beckoning her closerr._

_“I thought you were gone” she admitted, wiping her cheek with the back of her hand. She moved closer slowly, still wary of the now empty pool. Khadgar got to his knees and reached out to her, taking her hand in his and pulling her to him. He grasped the back of her head and crashed his mouth against hers, meeting her lips with his own in a long, lingering sweet kiss. She grasped his arms and kissed him back, leaning into him hungrily, moulding her mouth against his._

_When he reluctantly pulled away he ducked his head, still exhausted and smiled sheepishly at her. She bit her lip to hide a smirk as he rested his head against her chest and she stroked the back of his neck._

 

“I want you to stay” she admitted, looking at their hands.

Khadgar swallowed hard. He didn’t know what to say to her. He wanted to stay of course. Hell, he’d go anywhere to be close to her. He just hadn’t been expecting that admission from someone who had never openly admitted to even liking him, let alone caring for him.

Oh they had kissed of course. But only that one time, for a second and he wasn’t sure if it was genuine feeling or adrenaline that made her kiss him back.

He looked at her. Just _looked at her_. And he understood.

In one swift moment she had tossed her cup aside and kicked her chair away as she leapt to her feet at the same time that he stood and threw himself at her. They crashed into each other, throwing their arms around each other. Khadgar captured her sweet mouth the second their chests touched and lifted her up off the floor, wrapping her legs around him and tilting his head to deepen their kiss. Their kiss was wet, desperate. All teeth and tongues and swollen, pouty lips.

They stumbled backwards, Khadgar unable to retain balance as he swallowed her tiny, breathy moans and her back slammed into his bookcase, the jarring breaking their kiss. Her breath hitched from the sudden contact and she gasped, knotting her hand in his hair as his mouth found her neck and he began to pepper her skin with bruising kisses and soft bites. Her legs were still locked around his middle and he hitched them up over his hips as his hands roamed over her thighs and backside. His own hips wanted to move, desperate to grind against her, to feel the fiction between their heated bodies.

A hand slipped up over the hem of her breeches and up under her shirt, gripping her naked hip so hard he was sure he’d leave bruises.

He bit down hard on her neck, making her hiss in pain. He smirked as he pulled away and saw the angry red mark he had left there then ran his tongue over the newly sore skin, adding the softness of his tongue to the pain of the bite. The sudden change sent a ripple of pleasure down her spine and she moaned and tugged at his hair.

Her moan sent blood rushing straight to his cock and he released her legs, dropping her back down so he could grind his growing erection against her, kissing her hard.

She was panting, her chest heaving when she felt him semi hard against her thigh and she pushed him away far enough only to give her room to pull his shirtsleeves off over his head.

She smirked and ran her hands down his chest. She braced her hands against his shoulders and pushed him back roughly, shoving him into the table where she slid between his thighs and pressed her chest against his, grinding her lower half so he could feel the hardened nubs of her nipples through her shirt.

He groaned and grasped the sides of her face and pulled her into a hard kiss, tugging her bottom lip between his teeth. His hands slipped down her neck to her chest, where he balled fistfuls of her shirt in his hands and pulled, tearing her shirt down the middle and pulling it off her in tatters.

He pulled back to admire her half naked body and smirked before joining their mouths again. His hands desperately want to go straight for her chest but he resisted and instead took hold of the backs of her thighs, pulling her up as he stood and wrapped her legs around him again. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head back, planting hot, open mouthed kisses to his neck. Khadgar fought to keep his eyes open as he stumbled across the room towards the bed, bouncing off the furniture as he grabbed handfuls of her backside and hips.

Finally his legs hit the base of the bed and they both fell, her back landing on the mattress, Khadgar coming on top of her.

He kissed her softly before getting up on his knees, tugging his boots off. Porenn sat up, cupping the growing bulge in his breeches and began to unlace them, kissing the exposed skin above his crotch as she did.

His fingers trailed down her neck and to her breast, taking a hardened nipple, tugging at it and rolling it between his finger and thumb. She moaned and pulled at his breeches with renewed need, tugging them down past his hips and to his thighs, freeing him from the tight confines.

Khadgar’s head fell back, his mouth agape when she wrapped her hand around him and took the very tip of him in her mouth, sucking softly.

She took him further into her mouth, her hand working what she couldn’t fit in and sucked hard every part of him she could reach. Above her he was moaning quietly, his fingers laced in her hair as he resisted the urge to buck his hips and fuck her mouth. A series of quiet curses and moans fell from his lips and he finally looked down at her.

His hips jerked back and he pulled out of her, the sight of her almost breaking him completely. She leaned back on her elbows and smirked up at him, licking the taste of him from her lips.

“I’m sorry” he panted crawling over her and pulling at the laces of her breeches after kicking his own off “I couldn’t hold on” he kissed her fiercely, moving his tongue into her mouth. His hand slid into the open waistband of her breeches and quickly found her clit, rubbing it with two fingers “I don’t want it to end yet.” He mumbled against the skin of her shoulder as he kissed across her cheek, down her neck and across her collar bone.

She fell back down onto the soft pillows and bit her lip, planting her feet on the bed to stop herself squirming at his touch “I wasn’t worried it would” she said, taking hold of the back of his head as he took a nipple between his teeth, flicking the tip of his tongue over it before sucking it into his mouth “You seem to know what you’re do _ooo_ ing” her last word descended into a breathy moan as he slid two fingers down her folds, gathering up wetness before sliding those two fingers inside her and applying the pressure of his thumb to her clit.

“I asked Lothar for some tips” he admitted, nipping at the skin of her under-breast.

Her head shot up “You asked _Lothar_ for tips on _bedding me_?!” she demanded, incredulous.

Khadgar looked up at her and smiled suggestively, increasing the pressure of his thumb. He pushed his fingers harder into her, curling them expertly to hit the perfect spot and sending her head falling back down to the pillow, her outrage already forgotten. He climbed on top of her and covered her mouth with his, kissing her again.

“Don’t worry” he mumbled against her mouth. She held onto the back of his neck and held him close, leaning up into him as she deepened their kiss “He doesn’t know I’m with you.” He removed his hands from her and she whimpered at the loss. He tugged her breeches down, pulling her underwear with them “I told him one of the serving girls had caught my eye” he said.

He took hold of her wrists and pinned them down above her head, nudging her legs open with his knee before settling his hips between her thighs. She leaned up, desperate to kiss him when she felt his cock pressed against the inside of her thigh. He smirked and pulled away, denying her the pleasure of his mouth.

Carefully, he took both wrists in one hand and held them down. He had no doubt she was stronger than him, but in that moment she let him take control. He used his free hand to take hold of his cock and line himself up at her almost dripping wet entrance. He rubbed his tip against her tantalisingly slowly.

She groaned and tried to buck her hips, desperate for more pressure from him but his weight held her in place and denied her any relief. Watching her panting and moaning desperately beneath him drove him near insane, but he needed that moment to gather himself and make sure he wouldn’t blow the second he was inside her.

She leaned up again, desperate to feel his mouth and almost sobbed when he denied her again with a low chuckle in his throat.

“Khadgar” she said, her eyes flashing dangerously as she lifted her legs and locked them around his hips “be a good boy and put that thing inside me before I hurt you” she threatened.

Khadgar’s hip surged forward and he entered her in one swift movement. She bit back a moan as her back arched up off the bed, her walls already contracting around him. Khadgar untangled one of her legs from around him and pushed it forward, holding it behind the knee to make more room for himself until he was buried up to the hilt inside her.

He gasped and shuddered at the tight enveloping feeling of her. He held his hips still and adjusted to the feel.

“ _Please_ ” She whimpered, straining against his hold on her wrists, her thighs trembling “ _Khad. Please move..._ ” she was _begging_ him.

The way his name tumbled from her lips almost made him blow his load but he repressed a shudder and obliged, pulling almost completely out before slamming back into her, his pace relentless. He leaned over her, kissing her neck, her throat and finally her mouth as he fucked her hard and without abandon.

He released her hands at the same second her back arched again and she cried out. She leaned up to him, sinking her teeth into the delicate flesh of his neck after watching the sweat cascade down his throat and chest, grasping at his shoulder. A low guttural moan of her name escaped him as he wrapped his arms around her lower back, scooping her up and pulling her up into his lap as he leaned back on his heels.

He managed to untangle his legs from under her and sat down, pulling her legs around him again as she rocked her hips and he thrust up into her. His mind was spinning near out on control and her moans of his name as she tugged at the shell of his ear with her teeth where the only thing keeping him anchored.

His hand slid between them and his thumb eagerly found her clit again, rubbing in rough circles to add to her pleasure. She cried out and raked her fingernails down his bare back. Khadgar grabbed a fistful of her long hair and forced her head back, attacking her neck with his mouth, devouring skin and sweat. She desperately held onto his broad shoulders for purchase.

Still holding her head, he pulled her in for a bruising kiss “I can’t hold on” he panted, his forehead pressed against hers.

“Then don’t” she said, flicking her tongue over his lips.

He grabbed her hips and flipped them, bringing her beneath him again and pulling one leg up over his shoulder.

On his knees he held onto her leg with one hand and rubbed furious circles on her clit with the other, desperate to bring her to orgasm, his eyes tight shut. With the new angle and the pressure of his thumb Porenn quickly found her release, moaning “ _Khadgar.. _” wantonly and arching her back, her legs shaking and all manner of curses and praise tumbling from her lips as orgasm cascaded over her and she held onto his wrist desperately.__

Khadgar’s hips jerked hard and fast until finally he caved and descended into his own blinding rush of orgasm, biting at the flesh of her calf as he filled her and moaned her name repeatedly.

He finally released her leg and pulled out of her shakily before crashing down onto the bed beside her. She chuckled as his arm lay heavily across her stomach and she turned to look at him, face half buried in the pillow as he caught his breath. He looked up at her and laughed, leaning closer to give her a soft, tired kiss.

“Okay. I’ll stay” he said between breaths, making her laugh.

 

Hours later they lay naked in each other’s arms, their chests pressed tightly together. It was the early hours of the morning, the inn was in near silence and the first rays of daybreak where making their appearance on the horizon, but they hadn’t slept.

Porenn lay with her back to the door with her face buried in the space between Khadgar’s neck and shoulder, her arms held tightly around his middle. Khadgar kissed her neck and shoulder softly, sporadically, and ran his fingertips up and down her naked back whilst his other hand gently played with a strand of her hair.

There was a quiet knock on the door “Khadgar?” Lothar’s voice drifted in through the door “if you’re done in there I’d like a word with my General.” He said.

Porenn looked up at Khadgar, who had a look of pure terror on his face, and laughed.

He cleared his throat awkwardly “Uh.. yeah sure.. no problem.. be out in no time” he grimaced then mouthed an apology to her, blushing furiously.

Porenn kissed Khadgar softly “Lothar?” she called a second later.

She sensed his hesitation before he called back “Yes?”

“Khadgar destroyed my shirt. Could you bring me another?” she asked, making the young mage blush again and offer her another silent apology.

Outside Lothar sighed deeply “You know, I already hate you two together” he grumbled before stomping away to find a fresh shirt for her.


End file.
